<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Up, Stiles by uncookedrice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352642">Wake Up, Stiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedrice/pseuds/uncookedrice'>uncookedrice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncookedrice/pseuds/uncookedrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finds out Stiles’ best kept secret: his real name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Up, Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack we’re researching at the Stilinski’s house. They were all spread across the couch and the floor, wherever there was room, really. Whatever this new threat was, it wasn’t well known, or they’d have discovered whatever it is by now. They’d been at it for <i>hours</i>, and everyone’s eyes were drooping. Well, everyone’s except Stiles’, who was already asleep. He was, to the Alpha’s pleasure, slumped against Derek, his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Derek was about to call it a night and get the rest of the betas back home, but before he could say anything, the Sheriff walks through the door. How none of the wolves heard him come home, Derek didn’t know. What he did know was that it was a school night, or rather, a school day, as it was nearing 2am. </p>
<p>The sheriff appeared at the entrance to the living room and cast his eyes over each of them with his arms crossed. The wolves — and Lydia and Allison — barely met his eyes for a second before guiltily looking away. Noah has a simple rule, on school nights, everyone was either in their own homes or asleep, with the permission from their parents, upstairs or in the living room by 11pm. The sheriff turned towards Stiles. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” he said. Noah only received a grunt from his son in response. </p>
<p>“Stiles,” he called, louder this time. Stiles’ eyes barely fluttered and he grunted once more before smacking his lips. The pack slowly turned to look at the sheriff, who was frowning deeper now. </p>
<p>“Mieczyslaw,” he said. At that, Stiles sat straight up, eyes blearily searching for the source of the voice. </p>
<p>”What? What? What’s wrong? Who’s dying? What’s going on?” Stiles frantically asked. The pack all looked around at each other with raised eyebrows and bemused expressions. What the hell did the sheriff just say? </p>
<p>“No one’s dying, Stiles,” the sheriff continued. Stiles rubbed his eyes, blinking at the sheriff. Then, slowly, his expression morphed from confusion to mortification. “It’s a school night, you know the rules.”</p>
<p>Stiles then glared at his father, Noah raised an eyebrow in response. They stared at each other for another second until- “Mieczyslaw?” Issac blurted out. </p>
<p>Stiles’ face flushed a bright red and he stared at his father for another few seconds before rolling his eyes, “Did you really have to do that?” He asked, exasperated. </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t wake up,” Noah replies, monotonously. “What was I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, walk over and shake my shoulder? Throw water on my face? Anything except use my name?” Stiles’ exclaimed, flailing his arms to express his irritation. </p>
<p>The sheriff just shrugged before pointing upstairs with a simple, “Bed.” He then looked to the rest of them and said, “You all know where the blankets are, you’re all exhausted, none of you are driving home, got it?”</p>
<p>The pack, Derek included, nodded obediently. They all put the books they were reading and their laptops on the coffee table before going to get blankets from the hallway closet. They all knew where they’d be setting themselves up for bed, they’d done it plenty of times before. Derek followed Stiles upstairs to his room. The sheriff didn’t necessarily <i>like</i> that Derek and Stiles shared the bed but he also couldn’t stop it, considering Stiles was over 18 now. </p>
<p>Once they’d settled, Stiles with his head on Derek’s shoulder, a leg over one of his, and Derek’s nose nuzzled into Stiles’ hair, Derek muttered, “Mieczyslaw?”</p>
<p>Stiles groaned, “Can you just pretend you never heard that?”</p>
<p>Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss onto Stiles forehead, “Not a chance.”</p>
<p>The pack wasn’t going to forget they’d heard Stiles’ real name either. In the morning, when everyone was gathered in the kitchen, clutching cups of coffee and slumped over bowls of cereal, Jackson piped up. “Mieczyslaw, huh?”</p>
<p>Everyone turned away from their conversations to looked at Stiles, who, after hearing his name, looked towards the ceiling, let out a deep sigh, muttered a “fuck” and proceeded to dump his coffee into the sink and leave the room, the pack watching as he does so. Once they heard him reach the top of the stairs, they all turn to look at each other before bursting into laughter. Stiles yelling, “Shut up!” from upstairs only had them laughing louder. He’d kept his name from them for so long, he’d done a good job too. They never even had to opportunity to glance at his license or student ID, but his dad ruined it all because Stiles wouldn’t wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>